Owners of multiple animals face a tangling problem when attempting to simultaneously “walk” two animals with two leashes. The two animals' independent movements from left to right often result in the crossing of the two leashes, thereby causing the two leashes to tangle. This requires the owner to stop the walk and bend down to manually untangle the leashes. Besides being an inconvenience, the tangled leashes may distract the owner from oncoming traffic. Further, the owner may have to disconnect one or both of the animals to untangle the two leashes, which can expose the two animals to a break away situation. The owner may also inadvertently drop one of the two leashes, likewise exposing the two animals to a break away situation. The untangling of the two leashes is also difficult for those with disabilities or could lead to a back injury or a fall of the owner while attempting to untangle the two leashes.